


Concentration Exercise

by MissIzzy



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: tpm_100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tpm100 blowjob challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentration Exercise

Given how Obi-Wan had longed for this, he was doing well. His Master's hand was on his penis, doing interesting things to it, but as instructed, he was focused on the Force, keeping his awareness of it predominant...mostly...

"Must make this more difficult, I see." The hand was gone. Obi-Wan forced himself not to react. He was focused on the Force...

Then Qui-Gon had him in his throat, relentlessly sucking, hot and wet...Obi-Wan's concentration broke.

Seconds later, he moaned softly as he slipped from Qui-Gon's mouth.

"Oh dear. I think we're going to have to try that again."


End file.
